You're such a tomboy!
by Whosepride
Summary: Will is in love, has been in love with Elizabeth Bennet for past many years. But he doesn't know how to express it or to even express it. Does he finally work up the courage? Or ends up taking the cowardly way viz. insulting her. Modern. Set in school. Short story. Complete.
1. The bickering duo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

William Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet have known each other all their lives. They went to the same public school in West London. They were even briefly neighbours when a renovation project was going on in the Darcy's mansion. They had always shared a love – hate relationship. Love in the sense, they both loved to argue and beat each other at various sports and well, you know hate.

For a petite girl like Elizabeth, it was mighty amusing, how she managed to beat William at some of the roughest sports played in their school. It seemed he brought out the best in her. Be it cricket or football, she always gave Darcy a run for his money.

Darcy wasn't a sore loser as such, but he did poke a lot of fun at Elizabeth's expense with his 'cool' buddies, well acquaintances. He only had a few buddies – and they were not the mocking type. In fact, they were quite the contrary.

One day, after winning against Lizzy in the PE period, Darcy found himself face to face with Elizabeth in the cafeteria. He was with his 'cool' acquaintances, the ones who usually initiated and then encouraged the banter between Will and Lizzy.

"Couldn't reach the hoops today? Could you Lizzy?" shouted Michael.

Lizzy just gave him the evil eye and then looking towards Will said, "Don't think you're luck will shine next time?"

"Ooh! I am scared," dramatised Will.

"You better be,"

"Why don't you play with your Barbies?" came another shout.

"Whoever said that, you'll get my answer in the next class," replied Lizzy coolly.

"You're such a tom boy. Tell me Lizzy, why you don't play with your friends?" asked Darcy in all earnestness.

"Ooo," was said in chorus.

By this time a crowd had clustered around them.

"Why don't you act more like a girl?" asked Darcy.

Lizzy was furious. This time he had crossed a line. He had insulted her, in front of her friends no less. He had to pay. But he wasn't done yet. "Or do they think you'll break their toys? Do you have a boyfriend Lizzy? Oops! Sorry wrong question. Have you even ever been on a date?" said Darcy. Though he had an ulterior motive behind this question, he genuinely wanted to know the answer, but couldn't get himself to do it the normal way.

"Have you been kissed before?" came another voice from the cool dudes.

"Has any guy asked you out?" came another.

"Enough is enough. William, I did not expect this from you," said Charles coming to Lizzy's rescue.

"You haven't, have you?" asked Darcy sans any rhetoric tone.

At that moment, nobody knows what took over Elizabeth's mind but she took Will's large head in between her hands and kissed him flatly and squarely on the mouth. Will was too shocked to react, but the feeling it evoked in him could not be betrayed. It felt as if heaven had been bestowed on his parched lips.

"There, I kissed your leader," said Lizzy triumphantly and then looked at Will with glaring eyes and said, "I am girl. But I can kick you hard. You remember that,"

Darcy just stared at her. That kiss had momentarily led to a loss of his senses. But even after recovering, he did nothing besides standing there and watching Lizzy walk to her table.

He stood there defeated, defeated by this completely bewitching young lady. And the funny thing was he didn't mind. It felt right. He was ready to lose to her every time. Every Single Time!

**A/N: One r****eview is all I ask for. **


	2. Detention

**A/N: This scene just popped into my head and I was eager to type it out. I hope you enjoy.**

**Detention **

"This is all because of you," Elizabeth said.

"What! Because of me, you're the one who kissed me in front of all those people," replied Will.

Elizabeth just looked at him and pouted. _How cute she looks when she does that_, thought Will and grinned at her.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Mrs de Bourgh, the mean detention in charge, "No talking during detention. You get that?"

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am," Will replied obediently, his head downcast.

A few minutes later Mrs Reynolds, the vice principal, arrived and took them to the principal's office. Their parents were called. "William is a well behaved child, Mr Darcy. I did not expect this from him," the principal, Mrs Gardiner, was saying.

"I will talk to him ma'am. You needn't worry anymore,"

"And Mr Bennet, what happened to Elizabeth? She has always been a model student and scored well in all her subjects,"

A mirror answer was repeated by Mr Bennet.

Will and Lizzy were then made to enter the room. They both had their faces faced towards the ground. After a few statements from both their fathers and Mrs Gardiner, they were taken outside and were told to go home for the day.

They walked towards their cars together but nobody spoke until the destination was actually reached.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" asked both Mr Darcy and Mr Bennet unanimously.

"It was my mistake," William spoke up, "I am sorry Mr Bennet, I shouldn't have said those things,"

"Well, as long as you've learnt your lesson," said Mr Bennet and looked expectantly towards Lizzy.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have kissed you there," she said looking deep into Will's deep blue eyes.

"Shake hands," Mr Darcy instructed as if to two kindergarten kids who had just had a fight over chocolates. No their fights were much bigger, but the significance was even less. They fought because they loved it. They did as they were told and shook it off.

"Friends," said Will. "Friends," Elizabeth repeated.

On her way back, Elizabeth was a little confused by Will's behaviour. _Why did he own it up? Must be trying to get on father's good side. Oh! Darn! I should have apologized first_; _she thought quietly musing to herself._

In a car not too far away, Will Darcy was also contemplating on the events of the day. Now he was sure that he liked Elizabeth, and very much so. But how should I tell her. _Oh! Darn! This teenage life! Nothing can happen as I want; he thought quietly musing to himself._

**A/N: A review is all I ask for. **


	3. Reflections!

Elizabeth reached home and after murmuring something incoherent to her mother went straight to her room. It was an eventful day to say the least and she was not in the mood to face her mom, who she was sure had heard what happened in school by now. Mrs Bennet was too hyper a woman for her own good, and quite frankly others too! It wasn't the fact that Elizabeth had just gotten herself in her first detention but the fact that the excessively wealthy and the amazingly handsome boy wonder- William Darcy had kissed her daughter, which excited Mrs Bennet. The circumstances, of course, were of no import.

Elizabeth was sure that Darcy was just trying to uphold his good boy image and therefore voluntarily owned up. However, on the other hand, she could not help but acknowledge the kiss. It was not her first kiss; but a first HIGHLY scrutinized kiss, it was. It had some effect on her; like a brief sparkling connection was felt. But these thoughts soon vanished when she remembered that it was William Darcy on the other side. She hated the man; at least she tried to hate him. She loved to be in his company to bicker over the most nonsensical things, but that was it. _Yes, I hate him and I love to fight with him. Aren't those the defining characteristics of mortal enemies?_ She consoled herself.

It was a good few hours before Jane would arrive from school to have some sensible conversation, so she buried herself in her latest book – love.

A few miles away from Elizabeth's room on the first floor another mind was boggling. Will followed the same routine as Elizabeth - reached home, said something to his mom (but unlike Lizzy, answered her questions patiently) and headed towards his man – cave.

He was contemplating, not only on the 'eventful' school day, but on his whole relationship with Lizzy. Trying to figure out the time he had fallen for her. Try as he might though, he couldn't place the hour or the look that laid the foundation. It was too hard. The first time he had laid eyes on her, he had sensed the presence of a pair of very pretty eyes arched in the cutest way possible. That was six years ago. Those arched gems had challenged him and he had gracefully accepted the challenge. He loved to be in her company and produced absolutely absurd statements just to see those jewels arch in that cutest way possible; and it had never failed him. The eyes, alone, were satisfactory until now. But now those would not suffice. _I love her_, he declared after much thought. _What am I to do now? I should talk to Charles. I am sure he has declared his love for Jane quite many times now and will help me. _

Meanwhile, in the school Charles (Will's actual best friend), Jane (Lizzy's angel of a sister), Charlotte (Lizzy's best friend) and Chris, (Will's cousin) who were also mutually friends were discussing the new heights their fiery duo had reached. Thank goodness, Mrs Fitzgerald was absent and they had a free period to themselves.

"How are they going to survive the next two years together?" asked an amused Chris.

"I have no idea. I just hope nobody walks out with a murder charge on their head," piped in an infuriated Charles.

"I second that," Charlotte added, "But I have a theory – I think they are secretly in love with each other,"

"I also had a similar idea," said Jane.

"Now, you're talking crap," said Chris.

"Didn't you see their kiss?" stated Jane incredulously, "Or Will standing there for minutes after that and Lizzy trying hard, but terribly failing not to blush."

They all became Sherlocks for a moment and strained their foreheads to examine the all important evidence.

"Now that you mention it, Will has been mentioning Lizzy for years now, even if it was not remotely connected to the topic we were discussing," said Chris.

"See, I told you thusly!" exclaimed Charlotte excitedly.

"Lizzy just loves to rant about her achievements over him, explains his every expression with such accuracy, that I am sure she observes him more than the topic at hand," said Jane after a moment.

"I told you thusly! I told you thusly!" said Charlotte.

"Enough with the BBT reference," said Charles, "What should we do now?"

And the ever so irritating bell rang to indicate the end of their free period.

"Oh! Bugger, this is not over," Chris said, "Tomorrow we'll discuss further,"

All were in favour, of course!


	4. Chapter IV

**Text message from Chris to Charles, Charlotte and Jane: Charlie and I will talk to Will during football. Girls, don't let Lizzy come.**

**Jane to the rest of the group: Consider it done. None of us will come in the evening. Charlie, I'll miss you…**

**Charlie to Jane: I'll miss you too Janie…**

* * *

"Charles, I need to talk to you," said Will hurriedly on his mobile.

"Slow down Will. I am talking to you," replied Charles.

"Yup… sorry! I need to talk… face to face," replied Will.

"We'll meet in the park for football," said Charles.

"I kind-a want to do it in private…not in front of Jane…I mean,"

"Oh! That's alright. The girls are not coming today. They will be gone to… err...err…the…parlour,"

"Parlour?" asked Will confused, but pleased.

"Yup! That's what they said,"

"Alright man, see you then,"

"Okay,"

* * *

There was a slight noise downstairs- A crackling of a door, if you will – which signalled the arrival of a most beloved sister. In an attempt to hide her over-eagerness, Lizzy took long steps towards Jane's room, instead of just hysterically running. There was a lot to relate to – the detention, meeting with the principal and obviously the strange case of owning up by William Darcy.

"Hey, Jane!" Lizzy greeted as she entered Jane's room and Jane greeted her back.

"So how was your detention?" asked Jane, sarcasm a heavy element in her voice.

"Oh! Come on, you know it wasn't my fault,"

"You're right, I am sorry," said Jane coming back to her normal state – Angelic.

"But it was fun. We totally pissed off Mrs de Bourgh," said Lizzy with a few stifles, "Darcy can be a lot of fun…" There it was the first Darcy reference of the eve… no, no…conversation. And she went on to describe the whole detention with edits just featuring Darcy.

"What did Mr Gardiner say?" asked Jane.

"He was very displeased. But I think it was more because of Darcy than me. I mean, everybody can expect me to get into trouble, right?" replied Lizzy. Ref 2

"What about papa? Did he say anything to you?"

"Oh! No, nothing much. But Darcy apologized to him and also to me. Can you believe that William Darcy -my arch nemesis, the king of arrogance and the prince of vanity- apologized to me," Lizzy exclaimed. Ref 3

"Well if you would consider the fact, that he is not all of that. It's highly probable," Jane replied in a defensive tone.

"So you're on his side now? He's a complete and total jack-ass Jane," Lizzy said. Ref 4…but who's counting?

"What! No," Jane said, "just try to be the normal Lizzy in front of him. He'll show you his normal self too,"

"We're talking about Darcy here. That's his normal self,"

"Clearly," Jane said and rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of companionable silence Jane continued, "Um… Lizzy I was thinking we could go watch a movie or something today with Charlotte…you know have a girl's… day out,"

"No can do. I am sort of grounded for two days,"

"Really?" said Jane in a very pleasant voice.

"Looks like you're happy," Lizzy replied a little bit put out.

"Oh! No, no…I was just thinking…never mind…who put this 'grounded' thing?"

"Dad, but he did that just so that mum would stop heaping praises on me," Lizzy said.

"Ha-ha. Mom must have loved it. Her daughter kissed William Darcy,"

"When did you start making fun of mom?"

"Now – for the first and the last time," Jane replied sheepishly.

Lizzy just eyed her comically.

"So how does it feel like to kiss your arch nemesis? Huh? Some fire getting out? Knocked him dead yet?" Jane.

"It was nothing you know," Elizabeth replied as a blush crept on her face and in an attempt to end this conversation added, "Come on, let's eat,"

"Alright, I'll tease you no more…for the time being," laughed Jane.

* * *

Meanwhile in the park, Charles and Chris were waiting for Darcy to show up. They were discussing Will's earlier phone call to Charles.

"He sounded very eager," Charles was saying, "Well, we'll soon find out. Here he comes,"

"Hey guys!" said Will.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Charles said.

"Well…let's play first and then…"

"Okay," said Chris.

* * *

After a tiring thirty minute session of football, Will decided it was finally time to let his feelings out. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and said it in one go, "I like Elizabeth Bennet,"

"Took you long enough," said Chris as Charles and he smirked.

Will opened his eyes, "I am not joking, you guys,"

"We're very serious too," they smiled.

"I love her, dude."

Now a knowing smile crept on both their faces and Will's cheeks turned red.

"We know. And no, we're not going to tease you about it. Though it's highly... highly 'impossible', you remember those words, don't you Will?" said Charles contradicting his previous statement.

"It was…But now it isn't," Will's face grew darker. _Thank goodness for the sun had set long before, he thought._

"Okay, okay. Let's talk about this like men. Shall we?" Chris said bringing the main point back into the discussion. And talk about, they did.


	5. Chapter V

Amidst the study of sine and cosine law, all Darcy could think of was a pretty girl sitting two benches in front of him.

"William, please state the cosine law?" Mr Patrick asked Will, when he was so obviously not paying attention.

"Huh," he stood up, watching his partner's exercise book from the corner of his eyes; as his partner, Bingley, was writing the formula. _You're awesome Bingley, Darcy thought_. "Uh…it is…it's… a square equals to …uh...b square plus c square minus … two bc cos E… sorry Cos A,"

"Yes. Please pay attention Mr Darcy," the professor replied pointedly.

"Yes sir."

_Thank me later. I often went into another planet thinking about Jane ;) _Bingley wrote on his book.

Yes, it was getting hard to concentrate. Acknowledgement to himself helped, but was of course not enough. He had to find a way to tell Lizzy of his feelings.

* * *

"Hey! Lover-boy," Fitzwilliam said as he came towards Darcy's locker.

Will looked here and there and then almost whispered, "Would you stop calling me that. It doesn't really go with me,"

"Oh! Okay alright," Chris said after a fit of laughter, "So, how'd it go?"

"Nothing went," Darcy stated plainly, "that's the problem,"

"That's okay," Chris said and patted Will's shoulder, "Ask her during break,"

"I don't know what to say to her,"

"That's Bingley's department,"

"He saved me from becoming a fool in maths,"

"I heard or read. Bingley types really fast," Chris smirked.

* * *

"You should've seen him," Lizzy said.

"I was there Lizzy. It wasn't anything great. Be thankful it was him and not you," replied Charlotte.

"I know the formula and you know it,"

"Well, state it,"

"…Okay I don't…but it was pretty darn funny. Mr Know-it-all set down," Lizzy smirked.

"Chuck it," Charlotte said as Jane came to join them.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't ask her. The Darcy chronicles have begun,"

"What's that?" Lizzy asked looking between the two of them.

"It's time," Charlotte said to Jane.

The bell rang to indicate the start of the next class. Jane and Charlotte walked towards their respective classrooms.

"What time? What are you guys talking about?" Lizzy exclaimed following their suit.

* * *

The bell before the break was heard and all the students rushed out of the class. Darcy went to the canteen hoping to find Lizzy alone. Luck was on his side today. Even the universe wanted him to talk to her. But just as he neared her; his actual arch nemesis – George 'Wicked' Wickham collided with him.

"Watch man," Wickham said without looking who it was.

"You should do that with your four eyes Wicky," Darcy said.

"Well, well, well, if it's not our dear Willy,"

"I don't have time for this," said Darcy and walked away.

"You scared Willy-boy?"

"Keep telling yourself that," Darcy said turning around for one last time.

The mood sufficiently killed; Darcy did not even make eye contact with Lizzy during the lunch break.

_Perhaps, this is not the best time, Darcy told himself._

* * *

"You have to work in pairs for this project," Mr Wayne was saying while telling the class about a new project the class had to submit. "It will be roll number wise to avoid any confusion."

"Ugh" exclaimed Elizabeth to herself as soon as she realized that her partner was none other than Darcy.

"Come with your partners to collect your topic…one by one please….and remember this has to reach my table before next Thursday,"

0o0o0

"Here's your topic Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam. It's rather simple. I hope you both will do a good job," Mr Wayne said looking at Elizabeth's 'unusually pale' face.

* * *

"So how do you want to go about it?" Elizabeth asked a rather distracted William.

"…Eh…" Darcy managed and was stared down at by Elizabeth, "Go about what?"

"The PROJECT," Elizabeth said.

"Oh yeah…we could meet at my place…or your place…whichever you prefer."

"Whichever I prefer?"

"Yes," said Will looking directly in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Well, in that case – we should do it alternatively,"

"That's fine by me,"

"Alright, See you later," Elizabeth said and walked towards her class.


	6. A sort of Mini-Hunsford

Ding – Dong

"I'll get it," Elizabeth Bennet shouted.

She went to the door and peeped through the peep hole.

_It's him. Open the door slightly. You don't have to hurt him. Oh! What the hell! Who stands that close to the door anyway? Let him have it._

She opened the door with considerable force and Darcy hit his nose. With his hand over his nose Darcy began, "Uh...Hi!"

"Hey! Sorry for …well that," she said pointing towards his nose while inwardly she was having a devil of a laugh.

"It's okay… Let's get started," Will said cursing himself for coming up with nothing better to say.

"O! Yeah. Come in," Elizabeth said.

They entered the house and were greeted by Mrs Bennet.

"Oh! Hello William. How are you son?"

"I am fine Mrs Bennet. How do you do?"

"Very well indeed," Mrs Bennet said in the most perfect cocky accent, "What will you have? Elizabeth, he's a guest. At least get him a glass of water,"

"He's been here ten seconds,"

"That's no way of talking to your mother. Don't you agree, son?"

No words were spoken for about thirty seconds.

"Well…let's get to work, shall we?" Elizabeth began, "The stuff is in the drawing room. This way,"

"I know," Darcy said, "I've been here before,"

"Yup and yup," Elizabeth replied with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

First up, they studied for their project on the internet. They basically had to choose props and link it with trajectories. They decided on a sling-shot and a catapult.

To get on with their experiment, they went outside in the garden to test the sling-shot.

The project they got was very easy, but concentrating on results and observations in presence of Elizabeth was an Augean task for Darcy. And he was failing quite miserably. Plotting a whole unit in the wrong direction, slinging the ball towards himself and what not. He made quite a spectacle of himself and Lizzy did not leave the chance to laugh at all his mistakes. A fun-loving person by character, Lizzy dearly loved to laugh, but there were few who were able to make her do so. Darcy was one of them.

"What the hell!" Lizzy exclaimed as the ball hit just above her left eye-brow.

"I am so sorry," Darcy said, "Here, let me have a look at it….It's swollen…I'll get you some ice,"

"It's okay…I'll put some later," Elizabeth said stubbornly. But Darcy did not hear her as he was already on his way.

_He's very clumsy today. Something must be playing on his mind._ _Must be some new girl. _After all, Wickham did tell her about Darcy. Till date, she did not understand her fascination with all things Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

Once inside, they were offered snacks by Mrs Bennet; those plain, bland and hideous in taste snacks in the name of being healthy.

"Here, you can have them Darcy. I am not hungry," Elizabeth said holding the plate over to him.

He took one piece and before eating said, "Why don't you call me William?"

"Because I've always called you Darcy,"

"You can change that. Can't you?"

"Why?" she asked before drawing a line with a ruler on a graph sheet.

"Because it's my name," William said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'll try my best," Elizabeth said after a few moments of silence and added, pointing towards Will's pale face, "And, yes I hate those. They taste like…"

* * *

After working almost harmoniously for the next one hour, Will took his leave. They made plans for the next day. They were to meet at Will's and make a catapult; and if all happened timely, conduct the tests also.

_What is wrong with me? I had come here with the full intent of telling her everything. Argh! What will I do? Darcy thought as he entered his car and just before entering muttered to himself, "Tomorrow!"_

* * *

The next day in school, Darcy saw Lizzy coming out of her English class. She was with George Wickham. _I wonder what yarns he's spinning now._ Wickham went his way and he went up to her and said, "Hey Lizzy!"

"Hi Dar…William," Elizabeth replied.

"There you go! Thank you," Darcy said triumphantly.

"You're welcome,"

They walked a few steps and Darcy began again, "So, what's up?"

After a few moments of silence Lizzy said, "Darcy,"

"William,"

"Yes, William…You don't have to pretend to be my friend. It's just one project. Chill! Alright?"

Now, it was his turn to be perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't have to take that kindergarten hand-shake so seriously," Elizabeth said referring to the hand shake they had to do in front of their fathers, "Wickham is unfortunate enough to lose your 'friendship',"

"Well, I am not pretending to be your friend. If that's what you think. I really am trying to be your friend. At least was. Bye. See you at four – thirty. Don't forget to get your material," Will said exasperated. He was just trying to be nice and was clearly not being rewarded accordingly. And bringing up the one man he hated with all his heart, Darcy did not exactly call it all going according to plan.


	7. The actual Hunsford

The next day they met at Darcy house and performed their activities with utmost civility. Mrs Darcy welcomed Lizzy and told her to come more.

"It's been ages since I last saw you Lizzy. Now, I know you and Will don't get along quite famously; but you could still come see me and Georgie at least," Mrs Darcy was saying.

"Is tomorrow too soon enough to come?" Lizzy asked cheekily.

Mrs Darcy laughed openly at this. "You have a way with words. Of course! It's not. I'll bake that cake you loved so much when we stayed in the neighbourhood,"

"You're the best Mrs Darcy," Lizzy said as she went on towards her house.

_Man, Darcys are an awkward bunch; such nice family and a brooding son. Well, a handsome, socially inept and my enemy- brooding son. Elizabeth thought._

* * *

A few days of hard-work and there project was almost complete. Just one day more at Darcy house and it would be ready for submission. They had grown more comfortable in each other's company. It was a welcome change for Elizabeth, who had always tried to be at her wit – best to always defeat Darcy. However, it was a different matter altogether for William. He was losing opportunity over opportunity to tell Elizabeth.

With a firm resolve to tell Lizzy, he opened the door to let her enter.

"I was thinking we could go out after this…You know to celebrate," Darcy said as they were walking towards his room to work.

"Yeah sure," Elizabeth replied actually excited. In these past few days, she saw a new Darcy. Separate from his so called 'friends' at school. He was quite good. But the only thing that was bugging her was what Wickham had said. _Was it true? Was Darcy really that fickle to play with the heart of a twelve year old? _

O0O0O0O

"Finally!" Elizabeth said triumphantly after punching in the last observation.

"Finally!" Darcy replied a little distracted.

"Okay, let's go!" Lizzy said ignoring the tone of his voice.

"Let's go!" he repeated her words but did not get up. Instead after a few moments of staring at her, he moved his head towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What are you doing? Wait, don't answer that. I am going," Elizabeth said while getting up and gathering her things.

"Wait! Elizabeth!" Darcy said following her, "Listen to me. Let me explain,"

Thank goodness, no family member was at home at that time otherwise Will's shouts would have certainly created quite a stir.

He followed her out and when she did not listen to her repeated calls, he grabbed her hand from behind. "Please, at least hear me out,"

"You were caught in the moment. It's alright. I've forgotten about it. But I think, I should be on my way home now,"

"Will you listen to me?"

She did not. She walked on ahead.

"At least, let me drop you home," he shouted to no avail. But he was not going to give up now. He had to finish what he started. So, with his mind set again he ran after Elizabeth.

o0o0o0o

_That stupid sensation! Darcy is bad. Get over it!_ Elizabeth scolded herself.

"I am… not going until you hear… what I have to say," Darcy said in between breaths.

"Very well. You've exactly one minute," Lizzy looked at his animated face. She tried to sound disinterested. But she really was not.

"Okay, Lizzy, I like you a lot. I don't know why. But I do... I don't know since when. But I like you very much... You don't have to be afraid. I know you like me too. It's perfectly natural. And I am not looking for a one day kind of a thing. I am perfectly serious and…there's nothing really to be afraid of…And also we'll go on real dates," William said with very little coherency. Pleased with all he said, he looked over to Lizzy. After getting no response from her, he took it as her approval and moved his head towards her.

She stepped back and said, "Will you wait for my answer? Or will you decide that for me too?" She laughed at his face. She could not let that feeling rule over her head. She had to be harsh. "Who told you I like you? Wait. You're conceited mind did, didn't it? I do not like you Darcy. Period. I thought you had changed."

Darcy just stared at her dumbfounded. Had he been rejected? The most popular guy in school. The guy, who was chased by every girl on his floor and beyond. Not to mention, the most gorgeous guy in the entire school.

Meanwhile she continued, "You're the most …argh…impossible man. After what you did to that little girl. And when Wickham tried to stop you, you got him out of the job... She was just twelve Darcy. How could you? I hate you,"

Darcy did not even respond to what she said. He was aching. He was unstable and somewhere in his deep sub-conscious mind actually wanted to slap Lizzy then and there. But he loved her. How could he slap her, right? She was ignorant of what had really happened. He could not blame her. But those accusations, they had hurt him. And what hurt him more was that he was rejected. Not as the most popular guy in the school. But as someone very filthy; and that someone filthy was madly in love with this girl.

_Lizzy left but the truth had to reach her somehow, a dejected Darcy resolved._


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy went back inside the house. His mind was going through some serious strain right now. He wanted to punch Wickham, punch him squarely on his face so that he could never ever charm his was in. Yup, those boyish looks had deceived many a young girls. Among those one had been Will's younger sister – Georgiana. Will had walked in. He still remembered the scene before him.

_Wickham forcing himself on his friend's twelve-year old sister. Georgiana screaming…_

He shuddered to remember any further. Those memories won't do any good to his already dampen mood. His sister was saved, others weren't. He had to tell his Elizabeth the truth. He could not have her hate him for something he didn't do, could never do in his entire life. He could also not have her sympathise with that boy faced - devil of a man.

He made a plan. Darcy wrote everything. _She wouldn't speak to me but she could at least read what I've written._

There was another thing that Darcy wanted settled. George Wickham had crossed his limits for the umpteenth time, and it was necessary that he be shown his place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizzy walked and walked. _Well, at least one thing is good– I don't have to go back. The project is complete._

Instead of going directly home, she headed towards the courts. She needed some time to clear her head. And what's better than a little smashing of the balls, right? Even better, all those balls could be envisioned as Darcy and her shots will get automatic power. _Coach would be happy, she smiled._

Satisfied with his note, Darcy slept that day with a heavy heart. Well, he hardly slept. He just tossed in his bed. He did not get out of his room for dinner citing lot homework as his excuse.

* * *

The next day, Darcy reached school early, knowing that Lizzy would be there for her athletic practice. He decided that first he would try and speak with her, and if denied, he'd hand over the note.

"Elizabeth," he said as she finished her required laps.

"Dar…William," Lizzy said and a faint smile occurred over Darcy's features.

"Can I speak to you?"

"About what?"

"Wickham,"

"Oh! So you do have to say something about that?"

"Just hear me out and then decide for yourself. I think you can at least pay me that courtesy,"

"Well, I don't think I owe you ANY courtesy. But, continue,"

"Now, I don't know what all rubbish he's said about me. But I am going to tell you what really happened. We were very good friends. The year before the last, he got a job at one of my father's offices. It was more like an internship. He stole from my father. I didn't say anything; I just went there and replaced the money with my own. He'd apologized most heartily. I forgave him. After about one month, he stole again. This time, I told him to confess to my father; and left it for my father to do what he thought best. But he did no such thing."

"That Wickham? He did that," Lizzy said startled.

Darcy nodded and continued, "That's not all. In fact, what he did next is the main reason for my hatred. And I can never forgive him for that…He…tried to force…"

Lizzy was furious by now. That stupid Wicked Wickham had led her to believe that Darcy was bad. And here Darcy was hardly able to speak about what Wickham did.

_It must have been very bad, Lizzy thought. I cannot let him suffer. He's my arch enemy, but he's still my friend, isn't he? He's my friend?_

"You don't have to continue, if it's…you know…"

Undeterred Will continued; he had to tell her the extent of Wickham's lies. Not only for his satisfaction, but also for her protection, "He tried to force himself on Georgie…when she was twelve," he said and looked up in Lizzy's eyes. There was fire there.

Lizzy had always had a soft spot for Georgiana. She thought of her as a younger sister, she never had; serene, shy and smart.

"That…stupid…jackass…he did what?" Lizzy was bewildered, "He had the nerve to look me in the eye and say all that crap about you,"  
"He is bloody convincing," Darcy commented nonchalantly.

"Ugh! I hate myself right now,"

"Well, I hope you'd be more careful. Just had to let you know," Darcy said before walking away.

Lizzy just stood there. For years, she'd always considered herself as one of the greatest judge of character. All those Sherlock readings had come to nought today.

_Fighting for the wrong side, I had to pay_, Lizzy muttered to herself. Her pride had been wounded today.

* * *

So, two lions with their wounded pride decided to just forget about today and start anew. The problem, of course, was that they came to this decision singularly.

Lizzy was somewhat regretting speaking to Darcy in such a manner. _But he was presumptuous, she consoled herself._

Meanwhile, Darcy was angry at Lizzy. _You're allowed to be angry at someone you love, right? _He asked this question to himself many times.

O0O0O0O

Chris, Jane, Charles and Charlotte held their heads in their hands. Chris said, "They hate each other even more. Not even talking,"

"Or love each other more," Charlotte said with a wide grin. "Well, they've talked about something. First, we have to find what that is,"

"We can all agree on that," Charles affirmed.

**A/N: R****eview!**


	9. Confessions

"Lizzy, what the hell has happened between you and William?" Jane and Charlotte asked Elizabeth as soon as school got over.

"Nothing," Lizzy replied, a pang of guilt overtook her.

"You cannot lie to me," Charlotte said and looked directly in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"You'll have to face it sometimes," Charlotte said.

"I'll wait for my turn," Lizzy said sarcastically.

"Lizzy, you can tell us everything," Jane comforted her.

"But, I don't want to. Not today, tomorrow may be,"

"Alright-y then! We'll speak of it no more," Jane said.

"Thank you. How was your quiz?" she asked Charlotte.

"Amazing! I knew almost all the answers. A for sure," Charlotte replied, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. She didn't want Lizzy to be upset more than she already was.

* * *

"What did you exactly say to Lizzy?" asked Chris furiously.

"I just told her the truth," Darcy said, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"Did she reject you?" Charles intervened.

"Quite vehemently, I should add," Darcy said directly looking into his eyes. The pain was obvious; he could not hide from the people who knew him well. "But, I don't want to talk about it. I need to see my father. So, I got to go early," He left without so much as a bye.

* * *

Those eyes, had betrayed his true feelings. Lizzy could picture them in front of her. The time when he was telling about Wickham, those eyes reflected regret. And at the time of bidding adieu, they were reflecting something entirely different.

_Was it perhaps, that he truly liked me? Lizzy wondered_. Not as well equipped as her other friends on the relationship front; Elizabeth was going through a big turmoil inside her head. _May be I should talk to Jane. But what shall I tell her? Lizzy thought. _She was not used to letting her feelings out; even if it was Jane, Elizabeth needed quite a lot of courage to broach the subject.

She went for her tennis with the aim to forget about these things for the time being. And of course, the balls were now The Wicked Wickham.

* * *

"Hello father," William said glumly as he entered his father's office. Imagine a huge corporate office with that huge window giving the view of the entire city. No, it was nothing like that. Mr Michael Darcy liked it simple. The furnishings were no doubt the most expensive and royal, but nothing was gaudy. There was a window, but the view was of a park, a few ice cream vendors and a lot of happy children.

"Hello son," Mr Michael Darcy said while placing one hand on the screen of his Blackberry, "Come, sit down,"

He did what he was told; his head still downcast. He couldn't forget the events of the previous day so easily. Under that tough exterior laid a very soft man. Not so easily visible, but it was there.

"So, how was school today?" Mr Darcy began after keeping a few files aside.

"The usual," William replied without even looking at him.

"That project, you and Elizabeth were working on; did you give it?" his father asked him. Desperate to find some topic which would make William speak.

"Yes," William said yet again.

"Good, good. Well, I just wanted you to take a look at these," Darcy Sr. said and handed over some papers to William.

"What's this?" William said. Finally something piqued his interest.

"You're driving license documents. You'll turn seventeen and I just wanted you to take a look at them to make sure every detail is correct,"

William was lucky to have a perceptive father as Mr Michael Darcy. After all, how many billion dollar dads handle these things personally? And perceptive as he was, he was able to decipher that something was amiss with his son.

"So, what do you think?" Michael said after completing yet another phone call.

"Uh…Looks like they're in order," William said nonchalantly, gazing out of the window.

"So, what's wrong?" Michael asked his son.

"Nothing, if that's all. I would like to go for my football practice," William said standing up.

_Yes, something was amiss. Will have to wait till the night, probably, Darcy Sr. mused to himself._

"Yes, yes. You should go," Michael Darcy tried to sound cheerful.

"Bye," and off he went.

* * *

"Okay, I have to tell you something," Lizzy said hurriedly as she entered Jane's room.

Keeping her books aside, Jane said, "Speak up,"

"Darcy said that he liked me. I insulted him and turns out he was right," Lizzy said in one breath.

"Right about- you liking him?" Jane asked with a glimmer of hope.

"What! No…Well, I don't about that yet…but about Wickham,"

"Wickham! How does he come in?" Jane asked truly confused.

Then Lizzy narrated the whole incidence leaving his and her insults.

"He cannot be that bad," Jane said, trying to reassure herself more than Lizzy. She did not want to believe that this kind of evil existed in the world.

"He is," Lizzy said after a few moments of contemplating.

Jane gave her a big hug. Lizzy needed it, even though she was never the one to hug.

* * *

He missed all the goals. He passed horribly. He did not even dribble correctly. Today was not his day. And with that kind of volume of information stored up in him, who could blame him?

"She believed Wickham over me. I could hardly expect anything," Darcy finally confessed to Chris and Charles. "I told her his history with me. And now, I do not care what she does with it."

"About Georgie?" Chris asked, worried for his little cousin.

"She won't speak about it. Cares for her too much," he said with a sardonic laughter.

Chris tapped his shoulders and said, "Come on! It's time we go,"


	10. Chapter 10

"Shut up, Collins," Lizzy glared at her Maths class partner.

"But Lizzy, I am telling you- we're very compatible and we'll do very well," Collins insisted.

"For the last time Bill, I do not know how to play chess," Lizzy and said and for the sake of her pride added, "…that well."

_Why is Mr Wayne late? Lizzy thought._

"I will teach you…" Collins replied. But Lizzy was not going to have any more of that, she stood up and looked up for an empty seat. _Well, my luck has surely gone out. But even Darcy is better than this blabbering fool, she thought._

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Elizabeth asked Will, who was looking in the opposite direction.

"…Uh…no," Darcy replied monosyllabically and through a hand movement gestured for her to sit down.

Mr Wayne entered and Darcy sarcastically muttered to himself, "Perfect timing."

"It is," Lizzy replied, no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Good Morning class. We'll carry on from yesterday. Please open the exercise on ellipse," said Mr Wayne, proceeding to take the marker from his desk.

"I'll be calling each of you later on to ask you a few questions," he continued as the class groaned. "Yes, I've marked the projects," he said with a smirk.

The next few minutes passed reasonably enough in finding the Latus Rectum and eccentricity of the ellipses.

The rounds started and as Elizabeth and William were quite ahead on the roll list, there chance came up quickly. They were summoned to his desk.

"So," Mr Wayne began, flipping through their report, "First question to you Miss Bennet – How did you like to work with Mr Darcy?"

"What?" was her instant reaction. _In a VIVA, questions are supposed to be about the project…not the person…you got that wrong professor, Lizzy thought._

Mr Wayne smiled as if understanding exactly what Lizzy was thinking.

"Well, on to the next question now. What did you learn about parabolas from this project?" Mr Wayne asked.

Familiar territory and Lizzy was shining, so was Darcy, mind you!

"Mr Darcy, I'd like to speak to you after the class," Mr Wayne said at the end of their viva session. It was not a request but an order.

_Dad, he thought_ and nodded.

Back at their seats Lizzy began, "So, that went pretty well. Congratulations!"

"Same to you," he replied and did not continue any further, getting back to the questions at hand.

After a while, out of the blue, Darcy asked, "How was it working with me?"

"…Uh…nice," Lizzy replied, raising her head to see him.

"You don't have to lie."

"Well, all right. You want the truth. It was awkward. It was like working with a robot. I gave you a name too- Darcybot," Lizzy replied, casting her pen away and looking at Darcy directly now.

"Darcybot... Wow," he said with a straight face, but hurt was apparent in his eyes.

"It was nice seeing Georgie, your mom and dad," _and the real you_, "after such a long time," Lizzy said.

"Yes, well," he said and the bell rung, "I'll see you later." He took his books and was gone instantly.

_I don't hate you, Darcy…I just don't know what I feel… Lizzy whispered to the air._

* * *

"Your father called," Mr Wayne said as the whole class got out, "Even I haven't seen you this down."

"Just in a bit of a stress. The trials are coming up and all," he replied in a not very convincing voice.

"Talk to him, all right? I am sure he's much more preferred to me," Mr Wayne and said and led him out.

* * *

"Hey Lizzy!" George Wickham said walking towards Elizabeth.

She nodded and continued walking as Wickham jogged slightly to walk beside her.

"Not a good day?" Wickham asked.

She hated this guy's guts. The slimy-twofaced- charmer that he was, Lizzy just wanted to strangle him right there.

"Darcy problems, huh?" he asked, very sure of his Lizzy-reading abilities.

Well, to give him credit he was actually right. But Lizzy wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, now was she?

"Not at all, I am just nervous about the tennis trials tomorrow," she replied as coolly as she could.

"Oh! Don't worry Lizzy. You're definitely going to be in the team. Nobody can give you the competition here. Plus, you look gorgeous in the uniform," he smiled while saying the last bit.

The urges to strangle him reached a new high and if she hadn't seen Mrs Fitzgerald entering the class just before her, she would have at least imprinted her five fingers on Wickham's right cheek.

"I got to go," she said and slowly jogged towards the class.

Her anger at herself was apparent. How could she ever believe this flirtatious piece of sleaze ball was beyond her.

And about Darcy, her confusion knew no bounds. She hated Darcy for insulting her like that but then again, she did like the positive attention however much she disliked the source at that time. All the boys in her life either found her too cool or too witty and she was fine with up until now.

_#**JUST**One**OF**__the**MANY**__perils**OF**__being**A**__tomboy_ she registered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the break-time Lizzy went over to her sort of reserved table. Well, there was really no explanation. For the past two years Jane, Lizzy and Charlotte had sat at the same table. When Charles and Jane officially started going out about five months ago, even he joined in. Chris and William sat with them occasionally. But since Will's declaration two days ago, the three boys did not show their faces to the girls during the twenty minutes escape from the tedium of studies.

However to relax the dear readers, this humble writer will point out that this was all planned; a part of an elaborate scheme by the self proclaimed match maker friends of William Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. So you see, nothing to worry!


	11. Ace!

The next day William, Chris and Charles arrived early to school and were just waiting outside the gate for the girls. William was eager to go but Charles had convinced him to stay saying that he really needed to talk to Jane. Since, Will had been the cause of Charles' absence from the canteen table; he felt a little guilty and waited without another complaint. But somewhere in his sub-conscious mind, he did not mind seeing Lizzy.

Meanwhile Lizzy, Jane and Charlotte were descending from the bus and as they saw the boys, they walked towards them.

"I'll see you guys inside," Lizzy said. But before she could go, Charlotte grabbed her bag and stopped her.

"Na...Not going anywhere," Charlotte said, "Time for a reality check."

"You're the worst, Char."

"I know," Charlotte smiled evilly.

"What's wrong anyways? You don't like Will. End of story," Charlotte said.

"I insulted the guy two days ago..." Elizabeth said. She had been telling herself this, while trying to find excuses to not talk to Darcy. But had she really wanted that, she would've just run ahead, right?

"And since when does that affect you?" Charlotte said effectively shutting Lizzy up.

"Hey guys!" Jane greeted everybody.

An identical greeting was heard from the said group of people.

Jane and Charles walked ahead and were slowly followed by Charlotte and Chris, who apparently were having very important discussions about their project.

Lizzy led the way as Will followed.

Suddenly between his laughs, Will asked from behind her, "Are you seriously reading Pride and Prejudice?"

"What no!" Lizzy said quickly, turning around. "How do you even know?"

"Your bag is open. Here, let me zip it up," he said as he went across to behind her back. "It looks like a rugged copy too. Just how many times have you read it?"

She was cursing Charlotte inside as she registered that while pulling her, Charlotte must have inadvertently opened the bag. However, her focus was not on the word inadvertently.

The book was in his hand now and he was rummaging through the pages.

"Well, who would've thought? Elizabeth Bennet is not such a tomboy after all," he continued coolly.

"Darcy,"

"William," he cut in quickly.

"William, I swear if you tell anyone about this..." she said as she snatched the book from his clutches.

"You'll do what, Lizzy?" asked Will, smugly.

"Choose your words carefully, Darcy. We do share a PE class together. And if I'm not wrong, today just happens to be one of those days," she warned him and stalked off.

Will was still walking slowly; taking in the scene. A put out Lizzy walking away from him; a teasing smile donning her features, this was the Lizzy he fell in love with. The Lizzy who easily got on his nerves and in return he got on hers.

If I know _my _Lizzy, she's not going to play this easy, he thought as a similar teasing smile overcame his features.

* * *

Wrong about _his_ Lizzy? That simply cannot be, now can it?

But unbeknownst to them, their friends had also taken all measures to make this PE class a successful outing for the fiery duo, as they liked to call them. As only Charles shared this class with the said duo, he was the group's official reporter.

"Will turn seventeen in a month and still cannot take care of themselves. The things you've to do for your friends these days," a smiling Charles shared his thoughts with Jane just before the PE period.

"All in good time, my love; all in good time," Jane replied good-naturedly.

"I'll be your Mr Darcy, Miss Bennet," Will told Lizzy as soon as she entered the field. He was standing with his 'acquaintances'.

"Bugger off, Darcy," she said and walked ahead when realization suddenly dawned on her. With an evil grin, she turned around and came face to face with William, "So, Mr William Darcy is also not the tough guy he boasts himself to be."

Will blushed and opened his mouth a few times before speaking something, "Tennis. One set. You and me?"

"Ask Mr McCartney. I'm fine with it," Lizzy replied coolly.

Mr McCartney had no problems, whatsoever. Somebody interested in playing, that too two of his star students, he did not mind at all. Aware of the competition between them and just to be on a safer side he added, "Just don't injure each other too severely."

"Never," they both replied with a perfect prolongation of –er.

Mr McCartney laughed and walked away.

They knocked the ball a few times to warm up and decided it was time for the DECIDER.

First serve to Lizzy, Will hit an ace.

"Fifteen –Love," he shouted.

Second serve to Lizzy, again an ace.

"Thirty- Love," he shouted again. But this time he prolonged the pronunciation of the world love and it produced the desired effect. Lizzy was on her toes.

Next serve- a return ace; "Thirty- Fifteen," she shouted.

They played for about thirty more minutes with their scores tied at five games apiece, before the bell decided to interrupt them there and then.

"Next time," said Mr McCartney. Yes, he was observing the whole match. And that's the only reason, nothing other than a little OOs and AAs were said. Well, nothing except a deliberate prolongation of the word Love- always directed at Lizzy.

Mr McCartney followed a very professional work ethic. The players had to come to net and shake hands. Lizzy was just tired of this kindergarten style hand shake she was getting subjected to so very often; especially in the past few weeks. But this time, a tinge of charge passed through her body as she took his hand in hers. And from Will's expression, it was completely obvious that he wasn't averse as well.

"Well played," they both said to each other, looking directly at each other. Their eyes had that fire, as always, but they also had another remote feeling; the feeling both of which were trying to suppress. They remained there for a few seconds more than necessary, their hands still joined.

_Let it go, Lizzy. Let it go, she kept telling herself._

Thankfully, the look did not go unnoticed by Charles.

* * *

"Without any bias, I can say that they like each other very much," Charles declared himself to the group.

"Then we can go ahead with a clear conscious, right?" asked Jane, in her sweet voice. She was worried about hurting her sister. The angelic personality she had, she did not want to force anything unwanted on her dear little sister.

"Yes, I believe so," said Charles.

"So, let's design our plan of action," said Charlotte excitedly.

"...and Bob's your uncle," concluded Charlotte.

"You're having a kick out this, aren't you?" asked Chris.

"Of course, I am," replied Charlotte, a very wide grin appearing on her face.

**A/N: I have two questions. Are students in London allowed to carry mobile phones to school? And do public schools in London have a uniform? **

**And also a request- Please share your thoughts! All feedback appreciated.**


	12. Dizzy Angels at it!

**C****harlotte created Dizzy Angels**

**Charlotte added Chris, Jane and Charles to the group Dizzy Angels on Whatsapp.**

_**Charlotte to Dizzy Angel members**- The Dizzy angels meeting on Whatsapp is in five minutes._

_**Chris**- All right. Dizzy Angels? Seriously?_

_**Charlotte**- Think of a better name... until then get over it._

**Chris**- _I have better things to do. Thank you. However, DE will suffice._

_**Jane**- Dizzy is taking it a bit too far. Don't you think?_

_**Charlotte**- You guys are no fun. Where the heck is Charles?_

**A few seconds later.**

_**Charles**- I'm here. Sorry, was talking to mom. _

_**Jane**- No matter sweety. Charlotte's kind of really excited…As she should be *Wink. Wink*_

**Charlotte**- _Now that everybody is here. I have found the perfect place to execute our plan. _

**Chris**- _Well, what is it? Will's going to be here any second. You got to be quick._

**Charlotte**- _You remember Gigi asked us to come for her performance? _

_**Jane**- Yes_

_**Chris**- Yes_

_**Charles**- Yes_

_**Charlotte**- Well, what if we could persuade them to come before._

_**Charles**- How exactly?_

_**Charlotte**- Well, they like each other. _

_**Charlotte**- We just have to say that they're bringing dates. You know just your usual adding fuel to fire crap. And then curiosity would do its job._

_**Jane**- Seems it could work out._

_**Charles**- We'll tell Will that she's coming with Michael. _

_**Charlotte**- Michael, who?_

_**Chris**- Will's biggest rival in the football team and one of his so-called friends. _

_**Jane**- Do you think it'll work?_

_**Chris**- Def. Will's here. Chris out._

_**Jane**- What about Lizzy? _

_**Charlotte**- I think Caroline's the way to go. She can't stand the sight of her**.**_

_**Charles**- All right. The concert starts at six. How about we meet half an hour before?_

_**Jane**- We will not hurt anyone, would we?_

_**Charles**- Na, just bring our stubborn (Sorry, but your sister is kind of wilful) friends together. :)_

_**Charlotte- **No arguments there. It'll be fine, Jane._

_**Jane- **All right. As long as no one's hurt!_

_**Charlotte**- Great! See you in exactly five hours thirty-five minutes. Go Dizzy!_

_**Jane**- Doesn't suit Charlotte!_

_**Charles**- Just no! _

_**Charlotte**- Crap. We'll have to come up with another portmanteau._

_**Charles**- That's for you to come up with. Jane, are you coming?_

_**Charlotte**- Where are you going? Where? Where? (Hint, hint)_

_**Jane**- We're going to watch Skyfall. You want to come?_

_**Charlotte**- Yeah! Sure_

_**Charles**- Didn't you watch it with Lizzy like yesterday?_

_**Charlotte**- I've three words for you. James freaking Bond….Thanks Jane. I'll be there in ten._

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizzy during her weekend practice was hitting the ball hard as possible and placing it as skillfully. Her coach had increased practice and was making the girls work twice as hard citing the upcoming state tournament trials as his excuse. He actually didn't need one for he loved the extra effort from the students. And the trials just proved to be a greater inducement for the girls.

After four sets of crunches, skipping and sprinting for the physical exercises, Mr David finally let them off.

"Good afternoon, sir. Do we have a session tomorrow?" Lizzy asked, half-panting.

"No, Elizabeth. I am going out of station tomorrow. I'll come back the day after. We'll continue on Tuesday," Mr David replied.

"So finally a Sunday which is actually off! Thanks, Mr David," she replied with a plastered smile. Tennis had kind of been her solace for the past few days. A heaven to escape the real world, which involved her changing feelings for one William Darcy. She did not quite know how she felt yet and tried to bury it all inside. _Will doesn't like me any more. So it hardly matters_, she would often tell her heart.

"Enjoy the holiday then. You'll need the break, once I come back," he replied with a smirk and walked away.

Mr Bennet picked up Elizabeth from her practice. They talked of general things for a little while before shifting to politics and economics- their favourite topic of discussion when no one was around. The current discussion was based on the Euro-zone crisis and it's effects. Neither seem too pleased with the state of affairs. Austerity packages and bailouts just seemed too tedious and hence they shifted to a more comfortable area of sports. Well, if there was one game they lost there were two in which they won; keeping the discussion more or less pleasant.

"Freshen up quickly, Lizzy. Two wickets and we'll win," Mr Bennet said as he switched on the television as soon as he entered the living room.

"Coming," Lizzy shouted back.

One of their favourite things to do together was watching matches. If England was winning then they'll be engrossed completely to the telly and if to the contrary, they'll just discuss the next game of the series. But the television was always on mute. They could never stand those "commentators".

_"Seriously, there is a reason why those people are playing and you're not!" Lizzy would often tell the television when she was younger to great amusement of her beloved father._

"One more!" shouted Mr Bennet.

"Tell them to wait for me..." she shouted back and Mr Bennet chuckled. He loved both his daughters dearly but Elizabeth just connected to him. It was inexplicable but he enjoyed his Lizzy's company a lot. And, however unknowingly, had helped Lizzy overcome this present state of hers.

_At least my papa will always be there. Just like this, she thought to herself and smiled and then rushed to sit beside the constant in her life._

* * *

Over at Will's, something different was going on. Will and his father had somewhat talked about Lizzy. Will did not give any names but just told him about a girl he really liked. They talked really freely about the whole thing. Will even termed it as his first heart-to-heart with his father and received some very important advice.

"Strive to be better and she'll surely like you back," Sr Darcy said with a wink. He was almost absolutely sure that the girl he was talking about was Lizzy. He had observed their relationship with quite a keen eye and had declared them to be perfect for each other. _Gosh! I sound like Mrs Bennet, he silently mused to himself and chuckled._

To momentarily forget all this, William went over to his aunt's house for sometime. He practically forced Gigi to accompany him and leave her practice at once.

"If you practice once more, Gigi, I am not coming in the evening," William told his little sister.

"Just one more time, Will," Gigi replied shyly.

"You'll exhaust yourself. Now let's go over to our aunt's house. She specifically ringed me to bring you otherwise I won't be allowed to enter," he said very seriously. He was exaggerating, of course. But if this was the way in which he could ease up Gigi's tension, let it be.

"Oh! No...I'll be ready in ten minutes," she said. _I don't want him to suffer because of me, her noble mind told herself_.

"All right, Peach," he replied with a genuine smile, a smile, not really visible on his face for the past few days.

They spent the next few hours comfortably with their aunt, uncle and cousins.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and thank you to all those who have reviewed so far and given me ideas and information whenever I was in need of it._

**FEEDBACK-REVIEW-COMMENT**

What's stopping you? Click that darn button! You know you want to!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter and an epilogue will come up in a few days. **

Convincing William and Elizabeth was the easiest part. They just had to hear one sentence and their brain had gone hay-wire.

To Lizzy, Charlotte had said, "Finally, Caroline Lee has succeeded in pursuit of her exceedingly handsome and wealthy crush."

_Surely she could not mean Will, Elizabeth immediately thought._

"I think they suit each other immensely. Don't you?" Charlotte continued.

"No, they don't…I mean no one deserves Caroline…" Elizabeth stuttered and knowingly blushed and added, "Who is the unlucky man?"

"Why! Darcy, of course! They're going for the concert together. It's quite a big step considering his family will also be there," Charlotte dramatized, struggling hard to keep a straight face. Thank god for her theatre skills!

Meanwhile, it was even easier to convince William. William was enjoying a conversation about books in his aunt's and Gigi's company at his cousin's house. When a phone call to said cousin interrupted the tete-a-tete, Will was flabbergasted by the end of it.

It proceeded as follows;

Chris on the phone said, "Hey Michael…I don't know her particular preferences…Yes, I think she'll like something rose…I'll have to go with white or red…Oh, wait, let me ask Will..."

"Will, suggest some flower Lizzy would like," Chris asked his cousin, who was sitting across from him.

"What!" was his initial reaction and recovering he added, grudgingly looking Chris in the eye, "Why should I know?... Why do you want to know anyway?"

While on the phone Chris said, "No luck man…yeah, I'll catch up in the evening…Accomplished."

Charles, on the other end of the phone, was grinning a devil's grin.

"Doofuses!" Jane had exclaimed after their respective conversations. Even dear sweet Jane was rather enjoying playing the matchmaker.

"I can't wait to see what happens in the evening," Charlotte said.

"You're too confident," Charles said with a smirk of his own. "Not that you're not justified!" he added after a playful hit to his shoulder.

* * *

The evening approached and on suggestion of Chris, Will and Chris went to the theatre a half an before the actual seating would begin. Georgiana's performance was seventh from the start and their avowed to reason to go before was to calm her nervousness.

Will is set – Text message from Chris to Dizzy Angels

A similar ploy was used to talk Lizzy into going early and she most heartily agreed to wish her little friend the very best of luck. _Can't we go, like right now? I want to just bash up William_; Lizzy thought but checked herself as to not utter those words.

* * *

The theatre was located in Central London, about a ten minute ride from both the locations and at precisely fifteen minutes past five, the children; just shy of becoming an adult, left from their respective places.

William was very jittery during the whole car ride. Chris, who was seventeen, was now driving the car and asked Will to observe him as it would be his turn to drive in a few months. Well, one month to be precise.

Charles had decided to ride along with the girls. He could not be apart from Jane, especially if she was looking so beautiful and more importantly was in such a fun and teasing mood.

"I have never seen you like this, Jane," Charles said to her when they were alone.

"You should've seen me when I was in fifth; Lizzy was in tatters about how HER sister could do such a thing," Jane replied, mischief playing in her eyes.

"Well, I'll steer clear of getting on your bad side," Charles said and kissed her softly and added, "You will tell me that story, right?"

"Maybe! But right now, we've got to take our subject to the secure location."

"Yes ma'am. Agent double –oh seven reporting for duty, ma'am," Charles said in true James Bond style.

"Let's go inside," said Jane and proceeded to take a rather willing subject to the aforesaid secure location.

* * *

Chris and William reached first and waited in the parking lot.

"Who are we waiting for, again?" William asked.

"Charles," Chris replied looking here and there and finally looked relieved when he saw a black car entering the parking lot.

"…and not Lizzy," a dejected Will whispered to himself.

Lizzy and Will were now face to face with each other. And this where the final ploy was to come into action- Lizzy and William were to be left alone.

"Darcy," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy," William replied, maintaining eye contact.

"Dizzy," Charlotte whispered to Chris, who was standing beside her.

"Just this one time- Dizzy," Chris whispered back.

Darcy proceeded to voice that he would really like to speak to Gigi but before saying that he asked Lizzy about the whereabouts of Michael. Lizzy's initial reaction was a loud curse which was followed by, "Isn't he your 'friend'?" Lizzy hated Michael. So, people, especially Darcy asking her about him was oh so not welcome. A similar reaction from Darcy was obtained when questioned about the whereabouts of his date A.K.A Caroline Lee.

Darcy then left the parking lot after wondering what he was doing there in the first place and where was Michael and why the heck did Lizzy ask him about Caroline.

Lizzy was still standing there with Chris and Charlotte; Jane and Charles were already inside the auditorium – Smart people, really! After taking in the scene, Chris and Charlotte appeared busy in some sort of discussion, leaving Lizzy free to follow Darcy without any hesitance.

"Darcy," Lizzy shouted behind him.

"William," he corrected and stopped.

"Hey, can I walk with you?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, of course!" he replied, confused at Lizzy. There were a lot of people around so he did not bother to voice his thoughts just yet. They entered the elevator; the particular hall was on the second floor. The lift ride was also silent but Lizzy had traversed the distance between her and 'William' for a reason and she was going to fulfil that reason. She was going to ask him – Why was he going out with Caroline Lee?

So, vacating the lift for an elderly couple, she pulled Will aside by the arm and said, "I need to talk…" That was enough for William to listen.

"So, why are you going out with Caroline Lee? Don't you know her history with Wickham?" Lizzy asked.

"Why should I answer to you?" was his first reply but then seeing a flash of hurt in his beloved's eyes, he modified it by adding, "Not that I am."

"You aren't?"

"No," Darcy replied, his blue eyes gazing into even bluer eyes. The look in the bluer eyes give him hope, hope he had forgotten could exist – a future with his beloved.

"Why?" came her almost inaudible question.

"Make up your mind, Lizzy. Do you want me to date Caroline or not?" Darcy asked, smiling.

"I do….I mean, I don't want you to date Caroline."

"Why?"

"Why, do you want to date her?"

"That's not the point,"

"Is there seriously a point here?" she replied; so confused was she!

"I don't know. Is there?"

"No," she said and started walking away.

"Lizzy, can I ask you something?" Will asked before she was out of earshot.

"Maybe," she replied and arched an eyebrow in that cute little way, Will just absolutely loved.

"Would you ever consider watching a movie with me?" asked Will and solemnly added, "…If it doesn't work out with Michael, I mean…"

"To your first question- yes and after listening to your second 'statement', I feel like retracting my response. Why do you think it will not work out with Michael," she said, and after she saw something amiss with Will, she continued, "It's not like I like all my mortal enemies. It's only you who hold the privilege."

"Stop being so cryptic,"

"Well, stop being so cynical. Why would I even go out with Michael in the first place?" Lizzy replied.

"I thought…"

"You thought wrong…" Lizzy said, "Now, are you coming or what? Gigi is waiting for us."

"Wait…another question…well, more like a request…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, but not here," Lizzy replied, with a very cherry red blush. "You see, there are people here; who thankfully cannot hear you."

"Yes, like you said nothing?" Darcy asked, with a grin.

"Was it as cheesy as you? I think not,"

"To be absolutely certain- does this mean what I think it means,"

"Depends on what you're thinking,"

'I hold the right to tease you about the chick flicks you read…" Will tried to tease her. But seriously, for one to know Lizzy for such a long time, William was rather stupid. As if Lizzy would let him get away without a rebuke.

"Yes...As long as I can tease you about them first," she said and went on to look for her little friend, in dire need of reassurance before her performance.

**A/N: SO yeah! Done at last! Could you possibly leave your lovely thoughts? I will forward them to Darcy!**


	14. Epilogue

_Author's note: I take it you thought that the last chapter sucked. Well, this frankly isn't any better. You've been warned! Anyways, I've taken a few liberties for the sake of the story and I would request you to flow with it…_

**Epilogue**

Happy for all her maternal feelings was the day on which Mrs. Bennet had the pleasure of seeing her two daughters being whisked away by two very wealthy and handsome young men for the school formals.

She had prepared for this day with what can be described as a marriage like exuberance. The dresses for the day had been selected specifically from a grossly expensive designer. What Mr Bennet called an expense, Mrs Bennet had deemed as an investment. "They'll soon be married off to them. We could have a double wedding!" Mrs Bennet had excitedly told Mr Bennet.

"We could save up on the wedding then," Mr Bennet remarked dryly. What he was waiting for Lizzy's reaction to the dress. Knowing her daughter, he was pretty sure he'd have a good laugh about it. His Lizzy, wearing a dress? Surely the day of Lizzy willingly watching the horrid celeb gossip show was not far away, he quietly amused himself.

Mrs Bennet had purposely kept the dress from Lizzy, because she was not as averse to Lizzy's choices as she would have liked. Pleading ignorance was, she feared, out of question. So, a week before the ball a shrill voice was heard. "Come here, my lovely daughters!" Mrs Bennet said (best- sugar coat it!) "It's time to reveal the surprise."

Lizzy, at that time was playing chess with her father. She had not lied to Collins when she said that she did not play chess…_that well. _So, at the call of her mother she successfully dodged another defeat at her father's hand and willingly answered her call.

Her reaction was mild as she just outright refused to wear it and elaborated by saying that if I have to go in that dress she would just not go.

"But, dear, you have to go. It's the end of your school. Wouldn't you want to say a final goodbye to your school for so many years," Fanny Bennet said, in a breath. She had practiced it at least fourteen times!

"I don't and I don't. I have already said my goodbyes."

"What about William Darcy?"

"He's a big boy. He'll get over it. I am sure," Lizzy said.

"Elizabeth Bennet, you will go to the ball. That is final," Mrs Bennet raised her voice.

"I am calling Will," Lizzy said and went out of the room.

Once outside the confines of her home, Lizzy Bennet, now eighteen, was behaving like a kindergarten child. She knew this day was coming; she had to get over her tomboyish years. But, she needed to talk to Will. He had promised her that she would not have to change-spoken in haste at another one of her childish tantrums, she figured.

Instead of calling William; she texted him to meet at their place urgently.

On my way was his reply. It did not matter if he was eating his breakfast at that time. He picked up his sandwich and drove to their special place; which considering these two was, unsurprisingly, a small spot near the football field.

"Hey, what's wrong?" William asked, removing a branch from his way.

"I have to change, don't I?" Lizzy asked, her eyes focussed on her crouched legs.

"Not, if you don't want to," William said and sat beside her; hands on her shoulder now.

"I cannot deny it any more. School is over; I am no longer under the protection of its four walls. I cannot run from what I am."

"Who says you're running?"

"Oh come on, Will!" she said and looked over towards him, "You know it's true."

"You are what you are and I love you for that," Darcy said, cupping her face gently.

"Why can't everybody be like you?"

"Because then I will lose the exclusivity of being your boyfriend."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"What can I say? I learnt from the best," William said, grinning along.

"I am not wearing a dress for the… whatever ball our school is doing."

"I don't give two straws about what you're wearing as long as I have the pleasure of your company. You can wear your tennis uniform for all I care."

"Charming jerk," Lizzy muttered under her breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, you're charming as always," Lizzy said innocently.

"Yeah right," William replied, he knew her too well now for that answer to work but knew it best to let go for now. He tightened his hold of her

"Well, what are you wearing?" she asked after a few moments.

"A tuxedo," he replied.

"I will have to wear that dress, won't I?"

"You don't have to. You can if you want to," William said, choosing his words carefully.

"What if I just don't turn up?"

"You're going to let a dress scare you away?" William asked, his eyebrows rising in challenge.

"No," she replied petulantly.

So, with this William Darcy had once again successfully calmed his Lizzy. He did that quite a lot of times in the future. Be it during the time of going to college or at the time of their engagement. She said that too much was changing. She would no longer be her papa's little girl. William had soothed her by saying that Mr Bennet was not losing a daughter but gaining a son. She was very pleased by this response and called her papa that very moment to tell him.

Mr Bennet, very proudly, asked for William on the phone and told him, "Welcome to the family, son."

Lizzy had done the same for Will on many occasions. He was shattered when his parent had died suddenly in a car accident. She was shattered too, but she had supported him through all the grief and the responsibilities. When it was time for their first daughter to marry, William understood what would have been going through Mr Bennet's mind all those years ago. Then Lizzy, tying the knot of his tie, had given the same speech to him. He had kissed her with all his vigour then and would have continued if the said daughter, Elena, had not walked in.

Well, William Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet lived their whole life supporting each other. They were ever thankful to their match making friends and in part even to Wickham. Charles, Jane, Charlotte and Chris had boasted of their exploits several times in front of their children. The Darcy clan, in particular, was never bored of the story.

"You were such a girl, papa," Elena was telling her dad once after hearing the story.

"You did not know your mother then," he replied, sheepishly stealing a glance at his wife, whose head was placed comfortably on William's lap.

"But still, you guys were so stubborn," Elena said; her eyes twinkling like her mother.

"Look who's talking," said Daniel.

"That's no way to talk to your sister," Elizabeth scolded her son.

"Sorry," Daniel replied all too innocently.

"Your father is right," Lizzy said. She opened her eyes to look at her husband directly and with a smirk added, "You only know the post-dress Lizzy."

Both of them laughed at their little private joke of so many years!

-The End-


End file.
